Letters to Hope
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: My second spin-off of The Peace. Tells about an Orikero  created by the Keronians after 2012, wait for the later chapters  who writes a letter to a friend he's separated from.


**Author's Notes:** I am full of surprises, I decided to write yet another one-shot during class but this time I wrote five pages, quite impressive I must say, and finished the rest at home, and now here they are to you. Basically another spin-off of The Peace, I needed to do that because this story has so many twists and turns and will be re-written soon enough that I have to let you guys know a thing or two.

Enjoy.

And no, I didn't translate this to my friend Natércia this time. It's too long, and I would get embarrassed. *atchoo!*

P.S.: If any of the names of the countries that have been adapted to the Keroro universe are already in use whether in , or deviantArt or KWF, or some place else, I apologize.

* * *

Letters to Hope

(a Keroro Gunso fanfiction)

_**-Note: Th**__**is story sets out after 2012 in the timeline of The Peace-**_

It's really hard to describe how or in what ways was I brought to this world. I never met my parents and all I could remember after being born was a person, same species as I am, but with a weird (so to speak) costume. He took me in, and I could remember how I became who I am today. The extensive list he held of many names: Bulgiri, Russiri, Amerara and even Japanini. But I'll never forget the person who was right beside me. When that soldier took me unto that room full of Keronians (that's what you call them, right?), floating in the immense water with tubes connected to their vital organs and they were rapidly growing at speed I can't even imagine possible, there was another man carrying another person. From here on in, he would be called Enini.

In the midst of the cries of having been brought to this world by force, I paused mine to see him. He was granted along with his adult form many things the Pokopenians are granted: a name, a nationality, a created history and most importantly, a language (mainly English). I do not know how all this came to me, but rest assured, I do know.

And I know who the leaders of Pokopen are: the Keroro Platoon. Somehow, they managed to conquer this world in the most extreme way known to man. And since they know they weren't going to get any help from their own home planet, they decided to make clones, but ones that can be altered through a special machine. This machine is only located in their headquarters however. With this machine, they also managed to put in a chip which can speed up the aging in a secure way. And in the computerized aging thingy they felt obliged to invent a storyline of their lives, so that we won't oppose and now there are tons of people like me scattered across every country in this planet, even in the islands.

But I know I'm special and for one main reason: an error. Plus, I encountered Keroro in his dark uniform for the first time, along with his other fellows. But they simply HAD to walk away, to mind their won business. Anyways, I was put in a machine along with my future friend Enini to be given our future as soldiers. They invented the storyline for both of us. I was supposed to be a refugee that landed thousands of years ago, in the country Portugal. And Enini landed in the United Kingdom during the peak of the Second World War and was welcomed by a very rich lady of which the name escapes me, no wait… I think it was Elizabeth. They gave us the selected color, shape and most importantly, the insignia.

All of those details were given to us, but a fatal error in the midst of the process tampered with our minds and erased our storylines, and we now see it through the eyes of the true peacemaker (who perhaps is one of us). We see it clearly, and we've known each other. The only thing I remember after that faulty explosion was that I could read, interpret, encode or decode the mysteries behind the Keroro Platoon, the before and the after of the invasion. We were both sharing the same ideas, and I could visualize those thoughts, whom of which landed to the hands of those who made me. And I got letters of VHS tapes appearing in their headquarters mysteriously. Is it because of me? Anyways, I was left real bruised. I could barely move and neither could Enini and next thing I know is that I woke up in the hospital, with Enini right next to me. In another bed, of course. After leaving out of it, I was given release along with him a few months after. Then, he and I entered a special training course for the soldiers. Everyone was there, including the top-ranked ones: Malasysy, Nigege, the Korere Twins, and one of my best friends, then later becoming my enemy; Amerara.

The five were the top soldiers in the army. We were given lots of extensive training just to guard the countries afterwards. Although I'm not quite sure why Enini and me were kept alive. I'm going to be honest, I didn't like the training, it was hell mixed with testosterone. Not saying I'm girly or childish too. But we had to do what the captain said. Do this, do that, I've only just begun living! Gimme a break! And it was to no surprise, it was the son of Rariru, Jameme. He was a veteran of some war, I forgot what it was called, something about six days. Anyways, after his father saw the amazing performance of the Keroro Platoon, he ordered his son to train the created Keronians in the best way possible. And that's what he did.

He did pretty good actually, but I was specially his target. Me and Enini were his targets because of our behaviours. As far as I can recall, I wasn't acting strange, and Enini wasn't either. But he just didn't find it normal, AT ALL, so every night we were sent to a room where we had to… do things to toughen up. I will not name them. Anyways, after this extensive training we did a much bigger manhood test which was to actually SHOOT innocent people. That was live torture. But finally, the real test begun, a few months after that big training. There were opposition parties forming and gaining strength in many corners of the world. One of them being in the places where we were "born". There were opposing parties forming in Jamaica, Chile, Germany, South Africa, Angola, you name it. Unfortunately, we couldn't complete the mission of destroying the opposing parties, in all continents, if any. Because Jameme was killed in South Africa. And therefore, the task had been handed to the top soldiers listed. I couldn't believe it. Amerara had told me countless times during training and in the battlefield that he didn't want to kill people, and we made a secret pact to each other that if Jameme were to be killed on the then unannounced mission, neither of us would be leading the war afterwards. But he broke it, plus, his attitude had changed so much during the months.

Enini knew he couldn't trust him, and he was damn right. Amerara was named leader of the war many days after Jameme was laid to rest. Luckily, I had Enini by my side. He is a great fellow. He was charming and entertaining, words just can't describe him. He was the best friend a Keronian could ever ask for. He still is. Anyways, about the war, we kept going on through many countries and we were winning. I had indeed bravery but it doesn't justify winning a war that should not be won. I could see that the tension between Amerara and me was building up. He even made things tougher for me in the battlefield, on purpose. But I'll never forget him, when he almost made me kill Enini when we were in the UK, on purpose! Instead, I shot his shoulder accidentally. I was so heartbroken; when I found out he did that. Luckily, Enini forgave me. But Amerara… how could you? I stopped forgiving him, making excuses and believe he could be my friend. That was over, OVER! I had a plan to even the score, but somehow, someone got me to it. Right after I told the plan to Enini and convinced him, we found Amerara dead in the temporary base in Germany. All evidence pointed towards the Korere Twins, but just because we were in the middle of the crime scene, they decided to pin the blame on us. And there is a reason why the twins reacted that way.

There was also a lot of tension growing between the twins, Nigege and Malasysy towards Amerara. He was already different. He had changed from his leader-ish ways and turned to some dictator-ish ways. Luckily, no one of the army was killed, until now. It was either luck or a real big coincidence. He made them go through extreme measures in the battlefield, even resulting in serious, but recoverable injuries. Therefore, the twins decided to conspire against him. Since they were experts in being undercover (Amerara had mentioned a few times that their incognito ways fooled him every time, and he didn't get used to them) they decided to use that against Amerara. And they succeeded. And somehow, all the blame was pinned to us, just because we noticed it before anyone else. Some of the militants even conspired against us. We've then decided to step away from the army in a really childish way, running away. We were away for months, even we didn't know where we had ended up sometimes. But justice prevailed in the end. Because official sources say that the Korere Twins have committed suicide, for unknown reasons.

And thus, our names were cleared. But we didn't return. Back in Japan, the "Keronian manufacturers" were aware of this and thus decided to make clones of the Korere twins and Amerara. But this experience obviously left its mark on everyone else. No one was the same. The created Keronians were never the same. And they became more distant. But now, they achieved their goals, to be watch guards of every country their names were printed on. And tadpoles came to the mansion where the Keroro Platoon lived to get training there. Now their army seems to be increasing. This experience also left marks on Enini and me, both for bad and good, we became closer as friends when walking in the wasteland. We became best friends. And we helped each other in the various times together. Meeting the people that lived and a few Keronians that actually existed in the countries before this mess even began. But the army lived up to its name, that each one would follow its own footsteps, and thus the Keroro Platoon separated us, when we returned to the army. I don't know how long will I remain separated from him. But right now, I'm in the opposing party of Tokyo's headquarters, as I write this letter, and look at others who desperately need help, and are helped. God bless their souls. I feel like now I actually am doing the right thing. I just hope Enini returns. I miss him. And we need all the help we can get.

If we stand united we can do this, the days where we live in a world full of tyranny have to end and I feel like I'm doing my part. Somehow, I think I share the same ideals that the opposing party co-leader does. I feel like I am him. But anyways, Enini, sorry about referring you in the third person. Wanted to give a little bit of drama in it. Plus, I miss you. I know you had to spend a few minutes of your life reading this letter and that I told you a few things that already had happened before in our lives, but interpret this as a revisit of your memories. Everyone has to remember the past once in a while. Anyways, hope you get this letter on time, and that you think of some fancy excuse of getting here. Well, hope you get this letter, plus I'm running out of ink.

Yours truly,

Portugigi.

* * *

A.N.: Liked it? Well, give your opinion. At least this is done.


End file.
